


【言金】圣夜恩典·下（娘闪高h）

by JuriLEE



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Multi, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE
Summary: 吉尔伽美什，你觉得我们两个会生出什么样的怪物来？
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【言金】圣夜恩典·下（娘闪高h）

【言金】恩典（下）

※  
吉尔伽美什静静地微笑着。“你在外面诵经驱魔，我可是听到了。就那么想让我们早点结束吗？真是吝啬啊，绮礼，都不肯多让我快乐一会儿。”  
言峰绮礼还是冷着一张脸，走到吉尔伽美什面前。“沉迷肉欲的你，原来会是这样堕落的丑态。”他狠狠地掐着她的下巴，痛得她轻轻嘶气，他见状将拇指按在她的下唇，这样艳红，想必方才一定吻得很激烈，“但是，我告诉过你，不要让别人射在你的里面。”  
虽然是从者，但喝下性转魔药，也不排除会有怀孕的可能。  
“看着我的眼睛，”神父说，“光凭那个男人，能满足你吗？”  
红瞳的魔女露出艳丽的笑容，“怎么可能，那种货色也配满足我？假装舒服也是很累的啊。”她抬起一条腿，纤细的足尖点在神父袍子的正中央，她熟知他勃起后的尺寸惊人，但像这样能把宽大长袍都顶起来，还是第一次见，“唔，竟然这么硬了吗……你是在外面看了多久啊？平时吝啬到只肯用手帮我解决，却在看着我和别人做的时候硬起来了吗？太有意思了，绮礼，你真是从来不让本王厌倦。”  
神父没有回答。他走上前去，脱下裤子，狰狞的性器弹跳出来，险些拍打在吉尔伽美什脸上，尔后掐着她两侧脸颊，迫使她张开嘴，将自己的欲望毫不犹豫地填入她口中。  
若是平时英雄王大概已经愤怒地展开了巴比伦之门，但此刻她却容忍他在此放肆，接纳了口中器物，舌头卷上去舔弄，又被按着后脑勺被迫含得更深，直接顶到她食管里，她喉头一紧忍不住想要干呕，殊不知这样让喉咙收缩，更使言峰感到愉悦。  
直到她的脸色因为窒息而涨红，他才堪堪放过她，抽出已经蓄势待发的阴茎，看她低下头剧烈地咳嗽。“该死的，言峰，等我变回去就杀了你……”她的话还没说完，身体便被九十度转了个弯，就着还没干涸的液体，言峰将性器插进了她的花穴。  
后入的姿势最具有原始的兽性，此刻两人也如野兽般交媾着，粗野地抽插，男人隐忍的低吼，女人浪荡的淫叫，胯骨拍打臀峰时啪啪作响，还有细密的水声，吉尔伽美什的女体是天生适合做爱的容器，哪怕是近乎暴力地结合，也本能地分泌出大量汁液润滑。更遑论相较于方才，言峰的粗大每次都直捣花心，顶到她的子宫口才抽出，然后又再顶入。  
方才那男人她不觉得内射会有什么影响，但如果是言峰，在这个深度射进体内的话，她保证自己绝对会怀孕。  
太过分了，平时无论自己怎么挑逗他都是那张禁欲的脸，几乎怀疑他不举，可这种时候又偏偏这么激烈……  
她像是明白了什么似的忽然笑出声来。回头去看言峰，对方神情不解，她于是缓缓开口，嗓音夹杂着断断续续的喘息，“你是不是生气了？哈，不喜欢我把人带到这里做吧，你的房间，你的沙发，每个角落都有你的气味……”承受着撞击，她倒吸一口气，积累的快感让身体逐渐麻木，“每个角落都是我和你做过的痕迹。真的很刺激啊，言峰，被别人抱就像被你抱一样……”  
“你太吵了。”  
言峰沉声说，但是没有任何动作。她摇摇头，艰难地维持回头的姿势，看着他一字一顿地说：“讨厌我和别人做的话，就自己来填满我；不想听到我说话，你知道怎么堵住最好……唔！”话音未落言峰便欺身上前，以吻封缄，堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，她早就做好了准备，激烈地回应着他。只是睁着眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，从言峰的脸上扫过。  
言峰放开她，喘着气问，“为什么睁着眼睛？”  
“本王还没有允许你停下。”她凑过脸又主动吻上去，交换彼此的唾液，多余的从嘴角溢出，滴落成纤细的银丝。臀部自觉的地向后撞上他的胯骨，快感渐渐到达峰值，当她想要结束这个漫长的吻时，言峰却按着她的后脑死死不放手。  
“等等，言峰……唔……哈，我让你……嗯！”  
窒息感一涌而上，堵塞在喉头凝成濒死的感觉，她涨红了脸想要推开他，最终却连力气都没了，穴肉愈发绞紧那粗长的性器，马上便要抵达高潮。言峰却在此时停下了抽插，从她体内退出一半，她睁开眼睛，身下是极度的空虚，眼前一片水雾朦胧，看不清任何东西。  
他终于松开她的唇。吉尔伽美什无力地趴在沙发上，弯着腰，低声哀求着：“绮礼，别这样，我知道错了……”露出一只兔子般的红眼，她侧着脸看他，而他轻轻摇了摇头，压着嗓子道：“我可是什么都还没说啊，英雄王。”  
“让我高潮吧，绮礼。”她请求道，“可不可以换个姿势，我想看着你的脸……”  
这一次言峰没有回答，依言将她的身体转过来，面对着面操她。她挺起自己的胸脯，“这里。”他就触碰她的绵软，换了一种细致的手法揉捏，随着动作渐渐激烈，开始轻轻拍打。她半闭着眼，金发被汗水粘在脸上，脖子上，整个人浑身湿得像刚从水里捞出来似的，几乎要融化了。  
她握住他的手，沙哑着说：“我要到了。”  
然后穴肉收紧，汁液喷溅，在交合处畅快地淋漓，叫声也变得细长而高亢。言峰俯下身子亲吻她的颈侧，高潮之际她展开双臂抱紧身上的男人，乳肉贴着他胸脯，挤压变形。言峰垂着眼，一口咬在她耳垂上，在她吃痛哼唧出声的时候，挺腰顶进她的子宫，深深地射进去。  
精液的量比她想象中要多，她又一次痉挛，张着口却喊不出声来，直到他释放完最后一点存货，却不退出，堵在她身体里等精液被她彻底吸收。  
“变回去的魔力应该是够了……”  
吉尔伽美什喃喃道，“这个形态大概还要维持一会儿，要不要再做一次？”  
言峰对此不表示拒绝。她又说道：“不许再内射，这次是王的特别恩典……还是说，你真的打算让我怀孕？”  
“这不失为一个好想法。”言峰压着她的身子，唇贴着她的耳朵，呼吸将耳根喷得滚烫，“吉尔伽美什，你觉得我们两个，会生出一个什么样的怪物？”  
（End）


End file.
